


Club Swim

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [6]
Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is the high school swim coach, Erik is the diving coach, Friendship, Gen, Mystique is the club swim coach, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the summer Bobby joins the local club swim team, coached by Raven Darkholme, and becomes friends with the coach's daughter, Anna Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the summer after Scott, Warren, and Hank have graduated. Bobby will be a junior in the fall.

Bobby had joined the local club swim team at the end of the school year so that he could keep in shape over the summer. Normally, meaning last year, he hadn’t done this, choosing instead to Netflix and not do anything his way through the agonizingly hot days until school started again. This year though, at the end of year banquet, he’d been named as captain of the swim team because Scott, the bastard, had gone and graduated. Now he had be responsible, great.

So here he was, at the glorious, but also god awful, first swim meet of the summer, warming up to swim his next event. He pulled into the wall and just hung there, resting his chin on the edge of the pool drain.

He’d pulled away to take his goggles off when someone tapped him on the top of his head and he jumped. It was Anna Marie, the coach’s daughter. 

“Sorry,” she said. “Didn’t mean ta startle you.”

Bobby shook his head, “You’re fine. I was just somewhere else.” 

“You warming up or down?”

“Up.”

“What event?” Anna Marie asked.

Bobby readjusted his swim cap. “The four hundred IM.”

Anna Marie nodded. “I just finished mine.” She hopped into the lane next to Bobby. “You lookin’ forward to it?”

Bobby shrugged. “It’s a four hundred. That’s four one-hundreds, eight fifties, and entirely too many twenty-fives.”

Anna Marie laughed. “How many events do you have left?”

Bobby let out a huff of air. “Two? Maybe?”

“Two sounds about right,” Anna Marie said. “Mama said the meet was probably gonna end early.”

“Sweet. I’ll have time to properly get ready for my date tonight.”

“Ooooo, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Guy, actually,” Bobby said, blushing a little. “His name’s Hank.”

“Nice,” Anna Marie smiled. “Well I’m gonna warm down now, so if I don’t see you again before your race, good luck.” With that she pushed off the wall, leaving Bobby alone.

Bobby pulled himself up out of the pool, now was probably a good time to head to the starting blocks. Anna Marie was nice. Nicer than he’d expected and he felt kind of bad about that. Normally, she swam for Bobby’s high school’s rival team, which was really only their rival team because Coach Lehnsherr’s son swam for them and Coach Xavier had some kind of bitter hatred of Coach Lehnsherr. It made life hella awkward for the divers since Coach Lehnsherr coached diving for both schools. But whatever Coach Xavier’s opinions, Bobby shouldn’t have let them color his own. 

Bobby dropped down onto the bench behind the starting blocks to wait for his race to start.


End file.
